The Violin String
by ice krystahl
Summary: Okay. It's not about Hijiri. A case of killings that involves violin strings. Tsuzuki/Hisoka
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Violin String

**Warning**: TsuxHi, TsuxHiji

**Author's Note:** This is actually a repost. This came out a long time ago, and I found it, hidden among my files! So I decided to scoop it out, and edit it. So I did! I just had fun with it, and here you go. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed editing it.

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Proven to work wonders and miracles, it helps those body conscious people lose those nasty cellulites and still let you eat the sweetest cake without the worries! Ladies and gentlemen, presenting 'CreamPuffsAndDreams'! Ta-da!" Watari shouted before grandly removing the curtain that covered the object. 003, his pet owl, flapped his wings on cue and a shower of confetti rained upon them all.

The JuOhChoh stared in silent wonder at Watari and his newest and latest invention. Oddly enough, his new 'invention' was actually nothing but an eggbeater.

A complicated, deadly-looking eggbeater.

Kanoe-kacho and his second man, Tatsumi Seichiiro, just shook their heads, the vaguest hints of smile playing at their lips. Kurosaki Hisoka, the pretty but testy blonde, was standing solitary in a corner, started muttering something about a mad scientist who was desperate enough to create eggbeaters that would alert the CIA from below.

Fortunately for Watari though, he found that he also had an enthusiastic audience. 003 was hooting proudly, and was clapping his short wings. Meanwhile, a Tsuzuki with a long swishing tail behind him approached the scientist gaily.

"Oi, Watari! You have the most marvelous invention. Why won't you let me test it?" Tsuzuki asked, suddenly holding out a plate from out of nowhere and biting a fork in anticipation. Watari happily yelped, turning on his invention, and proceeded to tell how his marvelous invention worked, and whipping up a cake in the process. Kanoe sighed, and turned to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi-san, please tell your glutton co-worker to proceed to my office once their tea party is finished."

"Hai."

* * *

Asato Tsuzuki sat fully contented beside Hisoka. Watari's new invention was simply too good. Watari-san had made him five different cakes, with the promise of low-fat dressing and cream. Tsuzuki licked his lips, and elbowed Hisoka. He leaned closer, and whispered in his ear.

"Ne, Hisoka? Do you want some cake? I saved some especially for you."

Hisoka didn't respond. In fact, he barely looked at him at all. Tsuzuki tried again, louder this time, hoping to distract him and pay attention to him instead.

"Hisooka-chan! I still have cake! And it's chocolate too! Do you want it?"

"Urusai!" Hisoka whispered sharply back. "I'm trying to listen!"

"Meanie." Tsuzuki sat forlornly, blowing a strand of hair that fell in his purple eyes. He gave Hisoka one last side-long glance, admiring the graceful neck, the green eyes and the silky blonde hair. But Hisoka caught him, and after blushing a deep shade of red, he glared at him. Sighing, Tsuzuki gave up and finally paid attention to the meeting.

Kanoe was speaking at the front of the room, looking serious.

"…so it happens that the number of bodies kept increasing alarmingly. But the thing is, it's no ordinary human killing. Their souls remained trapped."

"When you say 'trapped', does that mean their souls can't proceed to Meifu where they're supposed to go?" Watari asked absently, still fiddling with his CreamPuffsAndDreams.

"Precisely." Tatsumi answered, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"The killer does not particularly choose his victim's gender. At first, the killer seems to go after young females, but lately, the number of dead males as well has increased, too."

"How can you be sure that their deaths are linked together? We may be looking at a double murder, considering the number of dead bodies." Hisoka asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good question. Tatsumi-san, please open the projector." Kanoe ordered. Tatsumi opened the projector.

There were a couple of sudden intakes of breaths, as an appalling picture of a young woman strangled went up in the screen. The young woman's face was blue and purplish, as if choked to death. And sure enough, the young woman had a thick piece of string was still wrapped around her neck which was tied so tightly that it went past through the young womans's skin and into her flesh. Blood dripped from it.

But what make the picture so horrible were the eyes. Her eyes had sort of popped out of her sockets literally. The eyes' expression was of shock, and deep fear.

"Who did this!" Tsuzuki muttered darkly under his breath. From beside him, Hisoka started to feel Tsuzuki's anger, and the self-inflicted guilt that he knew all too well. Hisoka's heart went out to him, and he wanted to comfort him. But as always, he held back for reasons even he couldn't explain. Sure, things had changed immensely since that Kyoto arch episode, but still he couldn't actually _change_ the way he acts around him. Hisoka didn't realize that he was staring at Tsuzuki long enough until Kanoe cleared his throat, and eyed him meaningfully. Hisoka blushed and dropped his eyes to his lap.

"As you can see, the victim was strangled to death. But the curious thing is that the killer didn't use an ordinary string. The killer used a violin string."

"Violin string?" Watari asked, surprised. His invention was momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, a violin string. And not just an ordinary violin string at that, the string came from their own violins. These victims weren't just killed the same way; they have the same profession as well. They were all professional violinists." Kanoe said, throwing a plastic package which had a violin string inside. Tsuzuki grabbed it, and he and Hisoka studied it.

"According to the investigations, the victims were killed during their practice."

"How do they know that?" Hisoka asked. Tatsumi answered him.

"Well, their pieces were still in their respective stand, which signals that they were practicing during their time of murder. Also, their violins were smothered with the victim's fingerprints, indicating that they were recently used. Violinists usually clean their instruments after each use. However, our killer seems to be very smart, so as he didn't leave even a single fingerprint."

Everybody was then silent, lost in their own private thoughts.

Kanoe spoke up. "Here's the order then. Tsuzuki and Kurosaki, go over to Kanagawa where the murders were done. Then proceed to 'String Masters', a local violin house where one can practice his piece, and gets to be a part of the recital that happens every year. One soul is rumored to be in there, disguising itself to be a live human being. We don't know whether it is a male or a female. Your assignment, Tsuzuki and Kurosaki, is to find that soul and find the murderer."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka nodded, standing up.

"Well, I expect the both of you to leave as soon as possible. Tatsumi-san, you're in charge of their expenses. I'll leave this to you." Kanoe said, and left the room. Tsuzuki immediately turned to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, do you know that I value you and your friendship?"

"Yes Tsuzuki, I know."

"So you know me very well as I know you, ne Tatsumi?"

"Yes Tsuzuki, I know you well."

"So you know that I love to eat sweet and delicious foods?"

"Yes Tsuzuki, I do."

Somewhere in the background, Hisoka rolled his eyes. Tatsumi was falling for Tsuzuki's trap. Tatsumi could really be a pushover where Tsuzuki was concerned. Tsuzuki could have easily wrapped Tatsumi in his cute, little pinky.

"So…… so……. You would give us a larger amount of allowance this time for food? Won't you, Tatsumi?"

Oops. Bad choice of words.

Sure enough, Tatsumi suddenly straightened his back which had fallen into an arc by talking to Tsuzuki, and his eyes blazed. He pushed his glasses violently at the tip of his nose.

"30 dollars a day, and that's it. No dessert, no overspending."

"But Ta-Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi's eyeglasses menacingly gleamed.

"And no buts."

Tsuzuki deflated, tears leaking from his eyes. Watari came up to him.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki! CreamPuffsAndDreams will help you!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes once again, and watched his partner bounced up and down, wolfing all the cake that Watari made.

"Bon! Have some cake too!"

"No thanks, Watari-san, but we have to go."

"We have to go?" Tsuzuki asked through a mouthful of vanilla cake.

"Of course, bakero! We still have to pack and discuss our plans."

"Our plans?"

"Tsuzuki!"

"But the cake-"

"TSUZUKI!"

"Hai, hai…. You are so mean to me Hisoka-chan!"

"Whatever. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

t.b.c.

* * *

A/N:

If you could, please leave a review!


	2. Part 1

A/N:  
  
Ruby-Tears: Hijiri's coming up quick! Promise!  
  
Panatlantic: Nyahaha! ^__~ Saaank Yu!!  
  
Waya: Thank you so much!  
  
Lily: Aww, thanks. The violin thing really took so long for me to come up with.  
  
Here's the chap 1. hope you'll like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tsuzuki and I sat across each other, as we chug along Japan's scenic view on the way to Kanagawa. I had to drag him and his weird invention before we could finally go. We hadn't really the time to discus a strategy, so we figured we might as well discuss in on the train. So now, I juggle with at least a hundred pages of paper work in my lap while Tsuzuki...  
  
Well, Tsuzuki is harassing a young girl passing by, pushing a cart that sells a lot of candies. He bought a bagful and thanked the girl, flashing her a big-toothed smile. The girl in turn blushed and giggled hysterically before walking away. Right then and there, I wished I had a much longer leg so I could kick her somehow.  
  
"'Soka-chan, you want a lollipop? I bought you one."  
  
"Tsuzuki, you bakero! We still have to have a plan!"  
  
"Okay, 'Soka-chan.."  
  
I grabbed some of the papers, and placed it on his lap. He grumbled for a while, then he started to get serious little by little. Once in a while, he even scribble something on the margins of his paper.  
  
Great. Now I'm doomed to watch him indefinitely from under my lashes. Watching him always get me captivated, even though there's no reason for me to. Like now, I stare at him in silent appreciation as he read a bunch of papers while munching on a chocolate- flavored candy bar.  
  
I don't know. Go figure.  
  
Tsuzuki suddenly gets all excited, and started to poke something in a paper his holding. I lose my eye contact, knowing that he'd probably look my way and I'd rather be caught dead than be looking at him like a perverted psycho.  
  
"Look at this, 'Soka!" he said excitably, holding out the paper.  
  
I feigned irritation.  
  
"What is it now?!"  
  
"Just look."  
  
I took the paper from his hands, sighing. I scanned it, not really reading it. It was basically an article about the "String Masters', the violin house we were supposed to check.  
  
"So? What about it?" I asked, not really finding anything wrong about the article.  
  
"Read the last part!"  
  
"Okay, okay. 'Every year, the String Masters holds a recital in which its members are asked to play their piece. These recitals are always a huge success, primarily because they cater to world famous violinist all across Japan. This year, the String Masters is proud to present a world-renowned violinist; the youngest person ever to master The Devil's Trill and won numerous awards for his talents, Mr. Hijiri Minase'.."  
  
I frowned at the last word, and my brain cogs started to click in place. I look up to Tsuzuki.  
  
"Minase? Hijiri Minase?"  
  
"Yes! You know, he's the one that we saved from Sagadalius. We even watched his recital..."  
  
I tuned out Tsuzuki's voice, not only because it irritated the hell out of me, but also because I realize he's way too excited just at the prospect of seeing Hijiri again. Mentally, I conjured up my own image of Hijiri. Dark hair, green eyes, height and build the same as mine. Everybody had said that we'd pass as twins then.  
  
"So, do you remember him?"  
  
"Of course! Hey, maybe we could ask him to help us." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "After all, we don't know anything about violins, and he does. Maybe we could ask him to ask around instead of us."  
  
Tsuzuki's pretty face fell into a frown, and he shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Hisoka. I don't want him involved with this."  
  
"Well, we'll be around him."  
  
"But wouldn't that be conspicuous?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right." I said, slumping in my seat. Hanging around Hijiri 24/7 would be attention grabbing. And attention is the last thing we need in an undercover work. Suddenly, Tsuzuki snapped his fingers.  
  
"I know! We could pretend!"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, not really quite getting it.  
  
"Well, say, you could act as Hijiri's twin brother and I'll act as your father!"  
  
"Yeah, right. As if they would fall for that. Hijiri is famous and everybody must have at least a background of him. What would they say if he suddenly shows up with a long lost twin and a stupid father?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that."  
  
"Of course you didn't., you baka!"  
  
"I know! You could act as Hijiri's friend, who wants to learn how to play the violin. After all, String Masters is a place for practicing right? It would just seem normal that an amateur like you would need a pro's help like Hijiri." Tsuzuki said, beaming proudly.  
  
I nodded. So far, so good. You know, Tsuzuki is quite brilliant, really. He's just really lazy that you'd wonder if he's actually thinking or not. Well, I guess he's not called the top Shinigami for nothing.  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
He tilted his head, and made an exaggerated show of deep thought. After a moment's parody, he became serious and he took both my hands in his.  
  
"Maybe I should act as your boyfriend, "Soka-chan."  
  
I blushed a glorious shade of red as I heard his serious yet gentle suggestion. I wasn't sure how to react, and I couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"T-Tsuzuki! Stop fooling around! This is serious business!"  
  
"I am serious, Hisoka."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't work! The people would talk about Hijiri and us! It's not everyday that people would see something like that you know!" I said, happy that I at least came up with a coherent argument.  
  
"Then let's not pretend, then." he said, looking in my eyes. I still couldn't meet them.  
  
"W-What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. So what do you say, 'Soka-chan?"  
  
I look at his face, momentarily lost. Then I let down my barrier that surrounds me slowly, hoping to probe into Tsuzuki's inner feelings. I smiled as his feelings of love for me numbed my senses.  
  
"Yes, Tsuzuki. Yes..."  
  
He hugged me to his chest, his nearness almost making me lose my sanity.  
  
The train still chugged along, and it would still be morning until we reached Kanagawa. I slept in Tsuzuki's lap.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next morning, I awoke from a nice slumber, feeling the strong arms of Tsuzuki around me. I smiled through my sleepiness, feeling better than I ever did. I stood up slowly so as not to disturb him from his sleep, and I went out from our compartment. I stopped a passing conductor, and asked him when the next stop from Kanagawa will be. He said that it will be in fifteen minutes and that I had to hurry up. I thanked him, and I went back to our compartment. Tsuzuki was still asleep when I returned. I went up to him, and gently blew in his ear.  
  
"Hey Tsuzuki, wake up, you sleepyhead."  
  
He opened one eye and groaned.  
  
"Is it time to go yet?"  
  
"Yes. Just hurry up, will be arriving there in fifteen minutes."  
  
We packed our things, and tidied the papers. Soon, the train was slowing along a platform, and we went out.  
  
"What do we do now?" I asked, looking at the face of my boyfriend.  
  
Boyfriend. It sounds funny. Last night, we were just friends. Now, we're a whole lot something else.  
  
"Well, we should call up 'String Masters', and asked for Hijiri's contact number. Here, I'll call him." he said, while going to a nearby telephone booth. I watch him, yet again, my fascination for him still hadn't dwindled out. After a few minutes, he came back.  
  
"I got his number and his place! Let's go, 'Soka-chan."  
  
I smiled at him, and we hailed a cab.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N:  
  
Yay! It's my first chappie. I made it Hisoka's point of view because I like the way he thinks sometimes. He sort of like me, very sarcastic!  
  
Hehe. ^__~  
  
As always, please read and review if you have the time. Thanks so much! Love u, peeps! 


	3. Part 2

A/N:  
  
Thanks again for those who reviewed. It meant a lot. ^__~  
  
* * * *  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsuzuki and I sat in the cab's passenger seat, away from each other. At first, he wanted to snuggle next to me, but it took him two painful jabs in the ribs to get the message. I mean cuddling is fine, but I'm not used to do it, much less in public places. I thought he was angry but now he's pressing his nose against the windshield, enjoying the ride. He was chattering quite happily; much too happily for my own liking.  
  
"Hey, Hisoka, how do you think Hijiri looks now?" he asks, turning his attention to me.  
  
Finally. I was starting to feel useless.  
  
"I don't know. The same, I guess."  
  
Tsuzuki considered my answer for a moment, then he nodded.  
  
"Yes, you're probably right. What's a year anyway? He must have grown a bit tall, though."  
  
So, it had been a year since we last saw Hijiri? Time really does fly. It felt as if it were weeks apart.  
  
"Do you think he'll remember us?" he asks again.  
  
"Maybe." I said, but deep inside, I wanted to scream. Of course, Hijiri will remember you, he loves you. I'm not sure about the 'love' part, but I'm pretty positive that Hijiri must have felt that way. Tsuzuki had helped him out a lot, saving him from the hands of death and even ensuring the life of Kazusa, although we weren't able to save her. And they were flirting, anyway. On the other hand, I seriously believed that Tsuzuki had also felt the same way about Hijiri.  
  
Wait. Does that mean...  
  
This sudden realization hit me so suddenly that I whipped my head in his direction. Fortunately, he was still preoccupied to notice my head-whipping stunt.  
  
I studied him, and he looks so, I don't know. He looks so serene; so happy. Not to mention excited. Like a puppy being showed a bone.  
  
A stab of jealousy hits me in the chest, and I feel my infamous temper flaring up.  
  
I went back through all the times Tsuzuki and I went through, and I dazedly I realize that I haven't elicited half the same response he's giving Hijiri now.  
  
Jeez, Hisoka. Getting sentimental aren't we?  
  
But I can't ignorer the feeling, though.  
  
Tsuzuki asks me yet another question- about Hijiri- again.  
  
I sort of growled, and said: "Why don't you go ask him yourself?"  
  
This time, he was the one who did the head-whipping stunt. He raised his eyebrows at me questioningly.  
  
I blushed, ashamed of my sudden outburst. But then again, I was always mean to him before. He must be used to it by now.  
  
I caught him opening his mouth, as if to ask me a question, but I cut him off.  
  
"We're here." I said curtly and went out of the taxi, not bothering to wait for him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you? Get out of my house, or I'll call security!"  
  
"Don't worry boy, this will be painless. I guarantee you."  
  
The boy hurled a vase across the intruder which he grabbed from a nearby coffee table. The boy waited until the vase reaches the man and then he'll flee.  
  
But to his horror, the vase erupted into pieces at mid-hurl. Shards of broken china rained down the expensive carpet.  
  
"H-how?" Surprise and fear was evident in his eyes.  
  
"Stop resisting, boy. I'll use you to lure him in."  
  
"You're crazy! I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
The boy took a step backward, whilst the intruder approached him menacingly. Frantically, the boy pushed everything down; the coffee table, the chairs, even the pillows. They were now separated by a mass of debris, and the boy made mad dash towards the door.  
  
He locked it from outside, securing the man inside. He heaved a sigh of relief, feeling safe. For now. He moved his shaking legs to call the cops, but someone held him back.  
  
He felt hot breath breathing down his neck, and he screamed. He tried to kick but the man had clutched from behind, keeping a good grip on him.  
  
"Running away won't help you. Now give in!"  
  
The boy still struggled, and the man finally lost his patience. He roughly turned the boy around, mad eyes searching terrified ones. The intruder lifted a finger, and placed it on the boys forehead. The boy screamed yet again, and fell down, clutching at the man's white coat.  
  
The man squatted next to the boy, fingering his hair, and smiling.  
  
"You'll do just fine, boy. You'll do just fine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Soka-chan. Please. Are you angry at me?" Tsuzuki asks me for the hundredth time, as we stood in front of Hijiri's rented apartment.  
  
"No." I said, which was true since I wasn't angry. Just annoyed, I guess. Not to mention jealous.  
  
"Really, Hisoka?"  
  
"I said no already, dammit!"  
  
"Ookay." He said, smiling tenderly at me. once again, I feel myself being held captive of his smile. Mentally, I pull myself together and shifted my attention to knocking in Hijiri's door.  
  
But on that moment, we heard sudden crashes inside and a scream. Tsuzuki and I looked at each other for a minute, both mentally appraising the situation. He nodded his head towards the direction of Hijiri's apartment and I let my barriers down. Through my empathy, I scanned the interior of the house. But to my surprise, I felt nothing. It was freaky, hearing movements inside the house. There is a person inside but I can't feel it.  
  
"Tsuzuki, come here." I called out frantically. Either I lost my powers or something is terribly wrong.  
  
Tsuzuki went closer to me, his eyes clouding with worry.  
  
"What's wrong, Hisoka?"  
  
Tentatively, I touched his hands and slowly traveled upwards to his arms. Slowly too, matching my caresses to him, I feel the empathic buzz on my nerve endings squeal louder as I let my hands travel up to his chest, feeling his heart.  
  
I heave a sigh of relief. Good, my powers still is working. However, I didn't lose my contact with him, and fortunately, he didn't either. Tsuzuki's presence makes me fel secure.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks urgently. I shook my head.  
  
"So what do you see inside?"  
  
"That's it Tsuzuki! I can't feel a thing. I don't feel anything at all!"  
  
He eyed me skeptically and I breathed impatiently.  
  
"I'm sure it didn't work, that's why-"  
  
The door burst open suddenly, and someone popped out, smiling what seems to be a strained smile. He was sort of distracted, looking at anywhere but us. Then he sort of snapped, and his gaze zeroed in on us.  
  
He was acting so bizarre that we forgot to ask him what's happening inside. I even forgot to ask why I didn't feel anything from him.  
  
"Tsuzuki! Is that you? And, Hisoka... oh my god! It really is you guys!" the figure squealed and motioned for us to get in. He was still elegantly poised, despite his sudden outburst. He has this air of confidence that exudes even in the most embarrassing times.  
  
Smirking, I realize that Hijiri Minase hadn't even changed a bit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat in Hijiri's well worn velvet couch, talking to my glass of water, while watching Tsuzuki converse with Hijiri. Behind their backs, I shot them both a dirty look.  
  
From the moment Tsuzuki and I entered his apartment, Hijiri pounced on my boyfriend.  
  
Got that? B.o.y.f.r.i.e.n.d. As in mine alone.  
  
But apparently Hijiri conveniently sidestepped this tiny information.  
  
No, Tsuzuki wasn't all that crude, he actually proudly introduced me to Hijiri. From the look of his face, I thought he was ready to cry. Then he must have changed his mind and seen the opportunity.  
  
"Really? Congratulations!" he said and hugged him. Tsuzuki, being the gullible man he is, accepted it.  
  
I'm not saying that he shouldn't have accepted it, but you know Tsuzuki. He does have this tendency to get carried away. They continued hugging for five minutes and they must have went on if I hadn't intervened.  
  
Of course, I have to step on Tsuzuki's feet before that leech- er, Hijiri let go of him. After that, he excused himself to get something to drink, and Tsuzuki immediately went over to me, hiding his fox ears and tail. But I was so pissed; I nearly bit his head off. So now, here I am, sitting all by myself, talking to my loyal glass of water.  
  
I threw them another dirty look.  
  
After some time of 'how are you's' and 'how's life beens', I hear Tsuzuki clear his throat.  
  
"Uh, Hisoka, do you want to discuss the plans now? Hijiri had agreed to help us."  
  
I wonder why, I thought wryly.  
  
"Sure, yeah. Fine, whatever." I answered, glaring at him.  
  
He gulped, and glanced nervously at Hijiri before turning back to me.  
  
"W-well, we should go on with our plans of yesterday. You'll be his friend, asking for help while I-"  
  
"You'll be acting as my boyfriend, still." I said mockingly, holding his hand and looking at Hijiri. I smiled at him.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Ha! Take that, leech.  
  
But Hijiri looks quite unaffected. In fact, he smiles indulgently at me, and started talking to me.  
  
"I'm really happy for the both of you. I'm glad you two finally worked this out. You are both very lucky with each other."  
  
Tsuzuki beamed proudly.  
  
"Of course, it took you guys so long, but all's well that ends well, isn't it? I'm happy that you two find the person who'll share your happiness and sorrow."  
  
Great. Really poetic, Hijiri.  
  
"Thanks, Hijiri-san." Tsuzuki said, still beaming.  
  
"Can I say something, though? About the plans, I mean."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Um. I don't mean anything about this, but I think you acting as Hisoka's boyfriend wouldn't work out."  
  
I couldn't resist responding.  
  
"So you want him to act as your boyfriend?"  
  
Tsuzuki choked on his water. I reached out and stroked his back.  
  
"No. But him being your boyfriend wouldn't work."  
  
"And what do you suggest?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. What do you say Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki swallowed a mouthful of water.  
  
"I don't know. What do you think?"  
  
Hijiri tapped his chin, and thought of it for a while. Then he snapped his fingers.  
  
"I know! You could be my bodyguard!"  
  
This time, I choked on my water.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you know, it gives enough reason for him to follow us around rather that being your boyfriend. Not boasting or anything, but I am quite famous. The people will understand."  
  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"Fine with me. What about you Hisoka?"  
  
Do I have a choice?  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say."  
  
This time, it was Hijiri who smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tsuzuki and I talked quietly in the guest room, where Hijiri had shown us.  
  
"Tsuzuki, I think something is wrong with him."  
  
"Huh? Why say that Hisoka?"  
  
"For one thing, he is acting strange. He isn't like that Tsuzuki. He's a decent person before, not unlike today."  
  
He laughed at me.  
  
"Hisoka, even he is indeed acting strangely, we wouldn't know for sure. As I've told you before, we haven't seen him for a year. He might have changed you know."  
  
I bit my lip, getting frustrated. I can't argue with that one.  
  
"But I can't feel anything from him. That's weird, don't you think? He's a human being, and it's hard for him to cover up his feelings."  
  
"We still wouldn't know. Would we?"  
  
More and more, I was getting irritated with him. Why doesn't he believe me?  
  
Then he placed his hands around me, and smiled.  
  
"Let's just sleep on it together? Okay?"  
  
I smiled, and I allowed him to lead me to bed.  
  
Okay. I'll just check on him tomorrow.  
  
All thoughts flew out of my head as his lips met mine for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.bc.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Part 3 up next! 


	4. Part 3

A/N:  
  
Thanks again for those who reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Part 3  
  
Tsuzuki ran his tongue over my lips, and I flutter my eyelids before opening my mouth. It was exquisite. His seeking tongue explored mine. He was very gentle; never intrusive. From our position, I was very much in sync with his feelings and I was ecstatic to feel his sincere love for me. In silent surrender, I let him have his way with me. His hands raked my hair, lowering it until he reached my collarbone. His lips left mine, and I began to whimper but soon I was moaning with pleasure as he busied himself nibbling on my neck. I feel him bite slightly before licking it and sucking it hard. I ran my hands through his silken hair, tugging slightly. He went back again, claiming my lips once more. I feel the tug at my horrible orange shirt that I love to wear, and I raise my hands so he'd have no problem removing it.  
  
Moments later, my shirt was lying in a heap on the floor, forgotten.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The boy suddenly woke up. He was drenched in a thick sweat, and he was gaping for air. He tried to sit up abruptly, but his pounding head disabled him to do so. Instead, he sat up slowly, cradling his head. It felt light-headed.  
  
The boy tried to gain his bearings.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
His eyes momentarily bulged as incidents from earlier haunted him.  
  
Pieces of broken china...  
  
Hot breath on his skin...  
  
The man dressed in white...  
  
He looked wildly around, searching the area. It seemed that he was alright now. He groped in the dark and reached for his bedside table. He flicked the lamp on, and he watched as a soft yellow light illuminated the whole room. Memories flooded his mind again. He was trapped somewhere in space he supposed, and watched from something sort of like a television. It was rectangular in shape, but it was suspended from thin air. It was high up, and he couldn't quite reach it. But he could clearly see what was being shown by the rectangular- shaped object.  
  
It was himself. He was watching his human form act on its own. He watched in horror as his own body made moves that even he wouldn't dream on doing. He tried to reach up for that wall, thinking it was his only way out, but try as he might, he couldn't reach it. But now, it seems that he had regained control over his body. He didn't know what he'd done, but he had to warn them.  
  
He stood up from his bed, clutching his bedside table. But even before his feet made contact with the floor, somebody held his shoulder back, causing him to retaliate painfully back on the bed. Terror seized his heart, and the familiar breath on his neck caused him to raise goosebumps on his skin.  
  
"It's amazing that you're still able to fight under my spell, but I have to admit boy, you were good. Really good." It was a harsh whisper.  
  
The boy tried to find his voice. He tried to show indifference and courage, but his voice trembled as he spoke.  
  
"Just leave me and my friends alone, you psycho!"  
  
The man laughed; a homicidal, manic laugh.  
  
"You know, you remind me of someone. Iie, you remind me of a broken doll. He really is a pest, coming between me and my beloved. But he shall see. I'm taking back what is mine."  
  
"Psycho.. you've really lost it. You're nuts.." The boy whimpered out.  
  
"Tsch. For the meantime however..." the man trailed, raising a finger up in the air, and bringing it to the boy's forehead.  
  
At the sight of the finger, the boy let out a bloodcurling scream.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Good God. I've never felt so much bliss and horny in my whole life.  
  
"T-tsuzuki.."  
  
My body registered the weird sensations that my very own partner is giving me right now. His warm mouth is tickling my nipples as he teased me, his tongue flicking over it while assaulting the other with his hands.  
  
After his mouth was done with one bud, he proceeded to do the same with the other one.  
  
Really. He's too good to even describe him in words. Maybe I'll have to add this to the JuOhCho's "Why-Tsuzuki-Is-Top-Shinigami" list. But then again, maybe not. Someone might have this bizarre urge to prove the theory right and I wouldn't like that.  
  
I feel his hands roving my entire body, as if memorizing every muscle and every curve. Later, his knuckles brush over my navel. I held my breath in silent anticipation, blood rushing over my head as his hands made contact with the zipper of my pants. He was slowly unzipping it and....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Tsuzuki jumped a good ten feet high, then dropping off the bed. I, on the other hand, felt really dumb since I also screamed my head off.  
  
Talk about major disturbance.  
  
"What the heck?" I groaned exasperatedly, eyeing Tsuzuki. He was flushed red, and he was struggling to button his shirt. As he hurried, the buttons of his shirt flew in all directions. He looked at it frustratingly, and then threw it off somewhere.  
  
"Ahh. Forget the shirt. Come on, Hisoka.That sounds like Hijiri."  
  
Without even waiting for me, Tsuzuki made a mad dash towards Hijiri's door, busting the door open.  
  
I frowned.  
  
Hijiri must have a good excuse for disturbing us, or else.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tsuzuki, could you please stay the night with me? I'm really scared." Hijiri pouted, making a teary-eyed face.  
  
Tsuzuki's face melted into a smile, and for a moment, I thought he was going to reach out and touch Hijiri's face.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
I let Tsuzuki handle Hijiri, and it appears he's making a good job on it. Apparently, he had a terrible nightmare about something or someone, and that's what caused him to scream. I didn't want to believe him, but he did look like a mess. His hair was matted in his cheek, and he was all sweaty, despite the air-conditioning.  
  
I shiver due to the cold room, and I hugged myself. Like Tsuzuki, I went to Hijiri's room without bothering to wear my discarded shirt. Something is puzzling me though. If Hijiri really felt scared, and indeed he looks like it, why can't I feel anything from him? My powers are still working, I know because I can feel Tsuzuki even if he'd put barriers around him. And, the scream that we heard is not exactly what I call a feverish scream. It's beyond that.  
  
"Hisoka, can Tsuzuki stay here please? I can't sleep if he's not here with me." It was Hijiri, now pleading to me. I look at him in the face, and I can't help feeling a bit uneasy. Even Hijiri's face and expression isn't the same. What's wrong with him?  
  
"Ne, Hisoka? Please?"  
  
"Hai, hai. Do whatever you want."  
  
"Thanks 'Soka-chan. We'll just get back to our activity tomorrow." Tsuzuki said, winking at me. I left Hijiri's room, and I went back to our room. The curtains billowed gracefully, and I feel myself getting sleepy. Within minutes, I was fast asleep.  
  
I didn't notice that the moon was then the color of blood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Waai! Isn't it a great day?" Tsuzuki asked us as we walked the next morning towards 'String Masters'. Today would be the first time that we'd actually get to be working on the case. And as agreed upon, I was acting as a trying hard violinist and Tsuzuki was Hijiri's stupid looking bodyguard. We went through the plan earlier, and we are just gong to snoop today, and gather rumors about the disguised soul.  
  
"Ne, 'Soka-chan, aren't you excited? You're going to learn the play the violin!"  
  
"No."  
  
"And not only that, you're teacher is the most talented one there is."  
  
"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes at him. I gave Hijiri a dirty look. He just laughed at me.  
  
"Oi, Hisoka. Don't be so glum. It's so early in the morning and you're grumpy already! Didn't you get a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Oh, I did. I got the bed all by myself, and I wonder why."  
  
Tsuzuki sweatdropped.  
  
"A-ano, I didn't sleep in his bed-"Tsuzuki stuttered.  
  
"I'm not asking anything."  
  
Tsuzuki sweatdropped again.  
  
"Hey! We're here!" Hijiri suddenly shouted, gesturing towards a large building. It was easily the grandest place in the place. When we reached the interior of the violin house, there were a lot of people milling around, and most of them had cameras around their neck. Beside me, Hijiri groaned.  
  
"Great. Paparazzi."  
  
Just as he said that, people turned to our direction, and people began to get excited.  
  
"Hey! He's here! Hijiri Minase is here!" someone shouted. Our eyes hurt at the continuous flashing of light from the paparazzi's camera. Tsuzuki immediately to his security mode, standing in front of us, acting exactly like a body guard.  
  
"Hey, hey. Let's give boss here a little breathing room, shall we? Now, back off." I heard him saying, and I felt Hijiri steer me inside the building, leaving the chaos behind. Moments later, Tsuzuki went in to join us.  
  
His shirt was torn, and his cap missing.  
  
"What happened to you, you bakero?" I screeched as I caught sight of a bruise in his cheek. The bruise healed though.  
  
"Well, those people got rough with me. They wanted Hijiri's picture, and they just sort of crushed me."  
  
"Well, that's okay for now. We have to go to the main room now, Hijiri." I said, and he nodded. He led us to several flight of stairs, and endless rooms fitted for practicing. Finally, we stopped at a big room.  
  
"Well, this is it, you guys. Hisoka, you and I will pretend to play for a while, and Tsuzuki just stand guard. After for a while, you two can do your job."  
  
"Roger." Tsuzuki said, and we entered the room.  
  
Geez. I didn't know violin was that hard to play. For the one whole hour that Hijiri and I practiced, I did not even learn the right position for holding the violin. Looks like I might not learn anything at all. Anyway, the three of us had split up, agreeing that it was best to spread out so that were able to talk to more people. So far, I have talked with at least four people, and I have gathered enough information. The thing is, the story was really vague. It was true that the victims really were from String Masters and they died when they were practicing, but there was no clue as to the disguising soul. There was one important thing that Tatsumi had missed though. The violin string used to kill them came from the victims' own violins. Not only that, the killer seemed to have taken a souvenir string with him because, not counting the one used for strangling the victim, the violin was lacking one string.  
  
Weird.  
  
I wonder vaguely where Tsuzuki was, since I have not seen him around. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Hijiri around also. I frowned, looking around, hoping to catch a glimpse of either of the two. I had been doing nothing all day but to talk to strangers, and walk around, carrying my violin. I was tired, and I want to call it a day. We could just put together everything that we learnt at home. Suddenly, my eyes sought out a little bar at the corner of the room. There were only a few people around, and I could clearly see who was with who there.  
  
Then I saw it.  
  
Hijiri and Tsuzuki sat at one corner drinking coffee, their heads bent low together, talking.  
  
Neither was laughing, and they seem to be discussing something important. I walked over to them, trying to control my wave of emotions.  
  
T.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry, it took me long, but I hoped you enjoyed that. ( 


End file.
